


Could Be Worse

by Missy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Pre-Canon, Support, listening, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holt adjusts to his new command, with the help of his erstwhile husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Be Worse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WIN/gifts).



“My command,” Raymond Holt declared as he slipped into bed beside his husband on a fair fall evening, “is a complete disaster.”

Kevin automatically set aside his freshly-translated copy of the Ovid to give his husband a concerned look. “It can’t possibly be that bad.”

“They’re not vicious people – don’t misconstrue my anger – they’re simply disorganized.” Ray sighed. “My second in command is a family man with PTSD who took a desk job to feel safer. Everyone under him has…issues.”

“I love it when you use slang,” Kevin remarked. 

“Peralta is a hot-shot who ran through the 9-8 like a case of the trots in a nursery school. Santiago is wound as tight a pocket watch. Diaz threw a perp through a plate-glass window for insulting her mother. And Boyle tried to cook me coq au vin in a take-out bucket during our break.”

“Did you eat it?” Kevin wondered.

“Of course. I didn’t want to be rude,” he said. “If they weren’t’ a well-oiled working unit, I’d be considering another transfer. But I can likely work them into shape.” He settled back with a sigh. “But they’re still something of a disaster, with or without my advice.”

“Raymond, you’ve survived things that would cause normal men to quit. You’re smart, able and intensely intelligent. If any man can make that force an elite organization, it’s you.”

“Elite organization. Well, isn’t that a pretty picture?”

“Elite,” reminded Kevin quite simply, “doesn’t mean excluding. It simply means a level of class that’s naturally yours to project. I know you can do this, Raymond. I have more faith in you than I’ve ever had in anyone.”

Kevin felt Holt’s fingers encircle his wrist. There was the briefest brush of lips to fingers before he felt the limb released to its own reward. “I adore your kindness,” said Holt.

“It’s not just kindness that drives me, darling,” said Kevin. Holt sighed and draped an arm over his waist, taking his husband at his word.


End file.
